A New Chapter
by NightAveg
Summary: One thing I've learned in life is that if a six foot, white haired, muscular guy with lines going down his eyes hands you a weird looking book. Don't take it. My mamodo's name is Spilon. He's the six foot guy I mentioned earlier. He can be really moody and a loner at times, but when it comes to battling he gets the job done. My name is Ricky and this is my story. OC Fanfic
1. Episode 1: Ricky and Spilon

Episode 1: Ricky and Spilon.

One thing I've learned in life is that if a six-foot, white-haired, muscular guy with lines going down his eyes hands you a weird-looking book. Don't take it. My name is Ricky and im 17 years old. I've been in the battle for the Mamodo king for about week now. Lucky for us we won our first battle. My mamodo's name is Spilon. He's the six-foot guy I mentioned earlier. He can be really moody and a loner at times, but when it comes to battling he gets the job done. Even though we've only been in one battle and only know one spell. My family doesn't seem to mind him. Gives them something to do while I'm at school. My story really starts about a week after our first battle. So lets start there.

"OK so let me get this straight. This king of yours. What was his name?" I asked from across the room. I was sitting on his bed and Spilon was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. He looked up at me.

"Zatch. Zatch Bell." He said in a calm but deep voice.

"He swore he would be a kind king. To stop the mamodo from coming to your world and doing battle with one another." I folded my arms and was a little confused.

"Well from what you told me, this battle wasn't supposed to happen. Not for another thousand years, and he was overthrown in fifty." I still couldn't believe all of this. I wouldn't have believed any of this if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes.

"One year after they executed him, the fight for king started once again. Only earlier. Much earlier."

"Yea. About nine hundred and fifty years earlier." I said getting up and grabbing the dark blue spell book. I opened it and took a long hard look at it the pages.

"Right now we only know one spell. That guy we fought last week was able to use three."

"We still managed to win. Stop doubting yourself, Ricky." Spilon said standing up.

"Your right, Spilon." Somehow that made feel better and a little more confidant. I've never really been the guy you would see getting into fights, or winning any of those fights I managed to get myself into, but in a weeks time my confidence has sky rocketed. Thanks to Spilon.

"Well since we only know one spell. We should train so that we master this spell inside and out." I could feel the energy surging through my body. Like there was a small tiger roaring Inside of me!

"Lets go, Spilon."

"Go where?" Spilon asked standing up and following me out of the room.

"Training." As we walked to the front door I grabbed my backpack from one of the hooks by the front door to put the book in. Carrying it around in the open would attract too much attention. The wrong kind of attention.

"Smart thinking." Spilon said opening the door. As he opened the door Spilon couldn't help notice that someone was standing there. Someone who didn't need to be there. He opened the door completely to show a young women, around twenty-two or so, wearing a really expensive looking dress; holding her hands behind her back.

"Hello there". She said. She wasn't alone either. A little girl with a tiny umbrella covering her face and a dress just as nice as the woman she was with.

"Uh, hi." Is all I could say. These two gave me a bad feeling.

"My name is Allissia. Allissia Belmont." That name. To think a Belmont would be at my doorstep. Felt like a privilege.

"Would you two mind coming with me?" She asked as she started walking to the lemozine parked on the side of the road. She turned around to show that she had a spell book, only hers was white. As if she wanted us to see it. That little girl. Is She a Mamodo? I looked down at her for a moment the back at Allissia.

"Hey lady. Did you come here to battle us?" She stopped, turned around and looked at us.

"We did. But I thought that could wait." She said opening her book. I was a little shocked by her straightforward she was. I couldn't let her cast a spell. Not here.

"Spilon!"

"Right!" Spilon grabbed me and jumped into the street. Still shocked at how strong he was. As soon as the both of us landed I got on his back and we got as far away from the house as possible.

"...They're running." The small child said closing her umbrella revealing the same type of lines on her eyes.

"They always do. Don't worry, Tali. They wont get far." She said opening her book. We tried to get a good bit of distance before coming up with a plan but somehow we got cut off by the enemy team in an abandoned building.

"Great." I said opening the book.

"Now we have to fight. Ready, Spilon!" He nodded in agreement as he prepared himself.

"Just give us the book and this could all be avoided." Allissia said in a smug voice.

"You know, I really hate woman with snobby attitudes like that. It makes my blood boil!" I replied.

"And I bet you would like it if I gave up my book! Wouldn't you!" Both our books started to glow brightly.

"Enough talk!" Spilon yelled charging at the two enemies.

"Alright! The first spell: Genrai!" I yelled with the loudest voice I could muster up. As a result of the spell, the static around us gathered in Spilon's eyes and turned into pure electric energy.

"Fire!" With a burst of light a blue beam shot from Spilon's eyes straight at Allissia and Tali. I still couldn't believe the power behind the blast. How could Spilon handle something that powerful. Now that I think about it these guys aren't human. No where near it. The explosion was so powerful it blew a hole in the wall behind Allissia.

"Did it hit?" I asked as Spilon jumped back to his side. I couldn't see anything due to all the dust in the air that had gathered in this old building. The only thing I could see was the silhouette that Allissia was giving off because of the hole in the wall. I didn't see Tali's though.

"I can't see much but I have an idea where they are. Aim at the same spot."

"Alright" He replied as I pointed in the forward.

"Ziosa!" Shouted Allissia from the dust. A bright colorful beam emerged from the dust and hit Spilon in the back.

"Aaaggh!" He hit the ground hard on his side.

"Spilon!" I kneeled down to see if he was OK. How did they do that. How did the move without their shadows moving.

"I'm fine! Focus on the enemy!" He shouted. How they got a direct hit in all this dust was incredible.

"Where is she! Where is she! I hate this!"

"Panicking during a fight. Fool." Said the smug women. Her just-as-smug mamodo threw in a comment as well.

"Your just making it easier for us." Spilon got up and put his hand on my shoulder. I'm sure he could feel how much I was shaking.

"Ricky. You have to focus. You can do this." Spilon was right. In order to win this I had to chill out. I stood up and all of a sudden the book started glowing brighter and at a faster rate.

"What?". Amazing! I could read more of the words in the book.

"The second spell: Raishield. Well, Spilon i think things just got serious." I still didn't understand how these things worked but I'm not gonna question it at a time like this.

"Look, Allissia. Their book."

"I see it. Lets end this now." Tali held her hands out in front of her and prepared for the spell.

"Ziosa!" Tali fired the beam directly at her target. A loud explosion was heard throughout the old building.

"We're done here, Tali." She said as she closed her book.

"Not quite!" Allissia's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What?!"

"The second spell: Raishield!" The colorful beam was deflected to the left of us by a strong blue aura with a sort of static cling to it.

"That gives me an idea." I said snapping my fingers.

"Spilon, can you run with that?"

"I think so."

"Good!" I hopped on Spilon's back. Due to the static my clothes stuck to him as well.

"Now Spilon! Run in the line of their last attack!" In doing so we ran right into Allissia and Tali. Causing them to fall over and hit the wall.

"Found you!" I got up and readied our next attack.

"So you did. Clever." Allissia said getting up and dusting off her dress. I got off of Spilon's back and opened my book.

"Get ready to attack, Spilon!" I said pointing at the two of them.

"There wont be any need for that." Allissia said as she put her spell book in satchel she was carrying on her shoulder.

"What are you doing? Why are you putting your book away?" I asked.

"Because we're done here. We only battled you to test your skill." She walked up to me and handed me a piece of paper.

"Come to this address at this exact time and date. We'll be waiting. Bring your mamodo as well." She placed her hand on her bag as it started to glow.

"Wait!"

"Ziotsu!" Before I could say anything they both disappeared.

"They vanished. Plus she cast a spelling without even opening her book."

"That would explain how the cut us of at this building. They have much power and I believe we haven't even seen a fraction." Spilon said folding his arms.

"Yea. One attack brought you to your knees. Well looks we better wear something nice." I said looking at the small piece of paper.

"Why?" Spilon asked raising an eyebrow.

"We've been invited for tea."

A.N. This is my first Zatch Bell Fanfic. It might take me a bit to upload chapters 2 and 3 but bare with me.


	2. Episode 2: Unexpected Allies

Episode 2: unexpected Allies.

I took another look at the piece of paper Allissia gave us. I wasn't surprised that it was a mansion that we were standing in front of.

"She appears to be very wealthy." Spilon said.

"Well of course. Did you see what she was wearing when she came to my house?" I said placing the small sheet of paper into my shirt pocket.

"From the fabric alone I'm sure it was no less than a thousand and I'm sure she wasn't wearing that because she wanted to make a good first impression." I said with a voice full of sarcasm.

"If that were true they wouldn't have attacked us." Spilon said walking up to the front gate. Behind it was a really long drive way that lead to, you guessed it, a mansion.

"Your late." We looked around for a bit until we noticed a speaker on top of the gate.

"Yea. Well. Y'know. This place wasn't easy to find." The gates opened and we made our way up the long driveway to the front door. Spilon looked down at me and noticed I had a worried look on my face.

"Something troubling you?" Spilon asked.

"No. Not at all." That was a lie if I ever told one. Why start a fight and not finish? Why leave without telling us anything? Why tell us to meet you at your house? It was all really strange.

"Are you going to come in? Or just stand there." Allissia asked in the same; giving me a mean look. I didn't even notice her open the door.

"Actually I'd prefer to stand here." I folded my arms and shot a dirty look right back at her. She invited us in and pretty much gave us a tour of the mansion. One thing stuck out to me though. Two rows of stone pillars that lead up to a large picture of a women that bared a strong resemblance to Allissia and a younger looking man. It hung proudly over the foyer. The woman was sitting down and the young man was standing to the side of her with his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Who are they?" I asked interrupting Allissia talking.

"If you must know that's my mother. Sherry Belmont." She answered looking up at the picture.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised. After all you look just alike."

"So I've been told." She said under her breath.

"Only difference is that her hair is blond and straight. While yours is brunette and curly. You both pretty much have the same figure. Except she's a bit thinner." Allissia's face turned red as she clinched her fist and looked at me.

"Whats that supposed to mean!"

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." I put my hands behind my head and grinned. That must have rubbed her the wrong way.

"By the way. Who's the guy in the picture?"

"That's my father. Kiyo Takamine. He was pretty young when they were married."

"OK. Getting to the point." I said snapping her out of a sort of trance.

"Why did you want me and Spilon to come here?"

"Your very straightforward, aren't you."

"That's what people tell me." She led me and Spilon to a table where Tali was sitting. There was cups of tea placed there as well. I could tell they were hot because of the steam. We all sat down and picked up the cups of tea.

"So I'm sure you know about the battle for Mamodo king, correct?" She asked after taking a Sip of tea.

"Yea. We know. Let me guess. Your Mamodo wants to be king or queen or whatever." I looked over at her Mamodo Tali. Even though she was small I could tell she was powerful

"Quite the contrary." Tali said putting down her cup.

"I couldn't care less about those mindless Cretans who call themselves Mamodo. Squabbling over a crown. I simply want to be left alone." I guess that's better than what most of the other mamodo and their book owners want.

"That's all fine and dandy but that doesn't answer my question." I pushed the cup of tea away stood up.

"Why did you ask us to come here?" Allissia put her cup down.

"You know as well as I do that others will come. Stronger than us both. So I have a request." I could see where this was going.

"Tali has told me of Spilon's power. How he was one of the strongest. I want to see that power."

"Quite an odd request there. In other words you want to battle again?"

"Well... Yes and no." She said standing up and walking up to two glass doors at the end of the foyer.

"I want to see your power, yes. Battle you, no." If I wasn't already confused now I was. What did she mean?

"There is a Mamodo and their book owner coming and I cant defeat them alone. Believe me I've tried. I may need your help. So im asking. Will you join us? Become allies." I could tell she was serious. Her hands were shaking and her face was turning red. I looked at her and gave a small grin.

"Well since you asked nicely. I guess we can help." I didn't really get the response I'd hoped for. Not a smile or a thank you, but a face that looked as if it were trying to hold back tears.

"So this Mamodo. I'm guessing you've run into him before?" I asked looking at Tali.

"Yes. Despite our efforts, each time we face them we barely make it out alive." I grabbed my bag and walked over to Allissia. It was obvious she was still trying to hold back the tears. I put my hand on her shoulder and looked up at her.

"You've got nothing to worry about. I'm sure with our joint efforts the mamodo you guys are talking about doesn't stand a chance." She wiped her eyes and put her hand on mine.

"Thank you, Ricky."

"Isn't that sweet." We all froze at the sound of a different voice that echoed in the foyer.

"You know you are one hard girl to find." I looked over my shoulder to see a man with a bald head wearing a suit walking towards us.

"Is that him?" I whispered to Allissia. She only nodded. I felt her start to tremble. Just the other day she was mopping the floor with me and Spilon. Now its like she's a scared little girl. This guy Had to be bad news.

"Don't tell me this was the 'help' you were talking about getting to take me down." He said walking closer.

"Take one more step and I promise you'll regret it." I said turning around and taking out my spell book.

"Whatever kid. Get out of my way. I just want the girl." I positioned myself in front of Allissia and opened the book.

"Oh looks like we have a hero. Alright kid you asked for it." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a purple spell book. Odd. I didn't see anyone come in with him. Let alone a Mamodo.

"I wont let you lay a finger on her." I said readying myself.

"And neither will I." Spilon said as he walked over to my side.

"The only way you'll get to her, is by getting through us, and I can assure you. That wont happen!"

to be continued

A.N. Well that's chapter two. I've never really been good a cliffhangers but i gave it a shot. Almost done with chapter 3. I think the next chapter will be a lot better. If anyone is sticking with the story thanks for the support!


	3. Episode 3: Courtyard Battle

Episode 3: Courtyard Battle.

This wasn't looking good. Not one bit. Not only did this guy have a Mamodo. He also has some major baggage with Allissia. I couldn't help shake the feeling this was not going to be easy.

"Hey baldy!" OK I'll admit. Not my smartest or toughest line but I was drawing blanks.

"Why don't we take this outside. I'd hate to mess up this really nice house."

I had to get him outside somehow. Allissia was in no condition to cast any spells.

"Look kid. I'm in no mood to play with you." He said as his book started to glow. I looked around the giant house. Analyzed the surroundings. Then I got an idea, a risky idea, but an idea all the same.

"Spilon. Aim for that pillar to the left of him." I felt him give me a look of doubt.

"Just trust me." I opened my book that had already started glowing. Spilon focused on the pillar I said to aim at.

"I'm sure whatever your planning wont work, kid." He said with a high and mighty attitude."

"Genrai!" The familiar energy started gathering in the white-haired Mamodos eyes.

"Fire!" The beam shot and hit the destined target as planned. The electric beam shattered the pillar. The power of the shot caused large spices of stone to scatter and crash into multiple items in the mansion. One of the pieces went directly at Allissia. Luckily Tali was there. Her strong Mamodo body easily took the damage. She simply caught it and tossed it to the side. It looks like Allissia didn't even notice. At this point she was on here knees with her arms wrapped around herself. Before it seemed like she was just shaken up from this guy. Now it was like she wasn't even there. Like she was unconscious with her eyes open, but this wasn't the time to lose focus. I turned to look over at the rubble. Did my plan really work?

"I told you kid. It wouldn't work."

"What?!" I couldn't believe what I was looking at. The rubble and debris didn't even touch him, all of it just scattered around him. He couldn't be that lucky. I put my hands against my head and tried to figure it out. That's when I noticed something. The rubble around him. They were covered with claw marks. What ever made those had to be huge. At that moment I snapped my fingers and a huge smile appeared on my face.

"I've figured you out, baldy!" I yelled as I pointed at him. The suited man clenched his fists. Spilon slapped his hand against his face wondering how his partner could be such a spaz.

"My name is John! You little jerk." I opened the book once again and read the spell.

"Genrai!" Spilon fired another beam but this time directly at the suited man, John. After the first spell being cast the writing from the book set off an even stronger glow.

"Not done yet! Raishield!" Spilon charged towards the enemy. As he picked up speed the blue aura gathered around the front of him.

"Y'see I know that either your Mamodo is invisible, or he's so fast we cant see him. I also know that without you he's screwed at his chance at being king." The aftermath of both the spells gave me the exact results I needed. When the smoke cleared Spilon has a crushing grip on a large cobra like mamodo with a large muscular build as well as a long tail.

"All right!" I walked over closer to Spilon still holding on to the giant snake. John smirked and looked at me with what looked like rage. I get that a lot.

"That was clever kid, I'll give you that. How'd you figure it out?" He said voice full of rage.

"It all came to me when you didn't have a scratch on you from my first attack. Your Mamodo had to be strong and fast to protect you and still get out before I could see it. That's when I got the idea to attack twice." I folded my arms and nodded at Spilon. With a loud bellow he threw the giant reptilian Mamodo through the two giant front doors. John ran outside after his airborne Mamodo.

"Spilon, go after them and make sure they don't get back in. I'm gonna go check on Allissia." Spilon nodded and dashed out of the mansion.

I ran in the opposite direction towards Tali and Allissia. When I got to them Tali was down on one knee in front of her.

"Is she OK?" I asked looking at Tali.

"She's OK. Just shaken up." Tali said standing up. Tali waved her hand in front of her face to see if she would respond. Unfortunately she didn't move.

"What should we do? How can we snap her out of it?" I said sounding worried. Tali looked at me and gave me a small smile. She than turned back to Allissia and placed her hand to her cheek.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try to wake her up."

"Will it work!?"

"I'll tell to what won't work. You yelling in my ear." She said covering my mouth. I didn't even notice that I was talking that loud. She moved her hand and looked at me with the same smile. Why did she keep looking at me like that? I guess it had something to do with how persistent I was being.

"Well can you at least tell me why she reacted like this?" I as I stood up.

"Lets just say they have 'history' together. That's what she told me at least." I scratched my head not really understanding what any of that meant. Just seeing her like this. I felt so powerless. Like there was nothing I could do. Suddenly I felt a something tugging at my shirt. It was Tali.

"You should go help Spilon. I'll take care of Allissia." I must have been lost in thought.

"Yea. You'll be OK?"

"Don't worry. Now go!" She yelled pointing towards the door. I nodded and ran outside.

Spilon had held his own but I could tell that without his spells he wouldn't last against them. I got outside and looked around for Spilon. I went farther out into the courtyard. I hadn't really noticed it when we first showed up.

"It's about time!" A familiar voice called out. I looked around for a moment and noticed that something was blocking my shadow. I looked up to see Spilon coming straight at me. I jumped out-of-the-way at the last second. He hit the ground so hard he made a small crater. I ran over to the six-footer to see if he was OK.

"Hows it going, big guy." I said helping him up.

"It could be better." He managed to get on his feet but I could tell he had taken a lot of damage.

"So what are we dealing with?" I asked.

"I've only seen... two spells... so far."

I noticed that he was holding his side and breathing heavily. There was a purple liquid coming from the wound.

"Can you still fight?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm... fine." I was about to take a look at his wound untill I saw the giant snake-like Mamodo coming right at us. I didn't have time to get out of there with Spilon hurt like this. Doing the only thing I could think of I jumped in front of Spilon.

"What are you doing?!" Spilon yelled.

"My body is stronger than yours!" I ignored what he was saying and prepared myself for the hit. I closed my eyes as tight as I could and spread out my arms.

"Ziotsu!" I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was at the front door again. That spell was really familiar. It was the spell Tali and Allissia used to teleport away the other day. I looked up to see Allissia standing over me. She kneeled in front of me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"You OK?" She asked sarcastically. I simply smiled and nodded. She reached her hand out to help me up I gladly accepted. Something about her seemed different now. She was smiling. She was smiling at me. I felt my face heat up from the blushing I was doing. I noticed her face was just as red. We were staring at each other for what seemed like hours.

"Well isn't that sweet." A familiar voice called out waking us up from our trance.

"This guy again..." I noticed that our shadows had grown larger on the wall. The only thing strong enough to give off that kind of light was... Oh no!

"Raruk!" I turned around to the blinding light of his spell book. Due to the spell the giant snakes fangs started glowing and seeping a purple liquid.

Come to think of it was the same liquid that was coming from Spilons wounds.

"Ziosa!" Tali fired the multi colored beam at the giant snake knocking the Mamodo away.

"Allissia!" Tali yelled jumping into the air.

"Right!" The light from Allissias grow even more brilliant.

"Gigano Ziosa!" It was amazing how such a small Mamodo could handle such a huge attack. This spell was obviously stronger than the ziosa spell. The giant beam was beautiful the way it was mixing colors. I felt like I was at a rave. The laser hit the Mamodo a second time causing it crash in to john.

"That had to be our easiest battle yet." Allissia said closing her book. She was back to her normal smug attitude.

"Glad to see your OK." I said smiling.

"Your two are really starting to piss me off! Rasaruk!" Allissia had her back turned to the incoming claws that were amplified by the spell. I managed to push her out-of-the-way, knocking her to the ground.

Hearing the sound of flesh being ripped was the worst sound I could imagine. Feeling it wasn't that great either. I felt the warm red liquid flow down my sides. Ignoring the large amount of pain I gripped the giant claws as tight as I could. The struggling I was doing caused more blood to seep out. The large snake tried to get free but I wasn't letting it go anywhere. I looked over at Allissia and noticed her staring at me, she was covering her mouth. It must have been the sight of me bleeding profusely in front of her. Just as I was about to speak I was rudely interrupted by the bald man.

"What is wrong with you kid?!" He yelled out. "You don't even know this women and yet you would shed blood for her! What reason could you have possibly have for protecting her?!" I dropped my head and gave a small chuckle which grew into a loud laugh.

"Your right. I don't know her." I said lifting my head. The look of anger that was on Johns face soon turned into a look of confusion. His Mamodo even look at me strange.

"But... That doesn't mean I need a reason to protect her." I could feel my body giving out on me from all the blood I had lost.

"Yea, she can be really smug and her attitude isn't the greatest. She'll come to your house and attack you and then leave without a word, but that's beside the point. The point is that she came to me for help. Help only a friend could give." I fell to my knees that made a tiny splash in a small puddle of blood. My grip started to loosen and the giant snake began to escape.

"Allissia is my friend..." I suddenly felt a hand on my left shoulder, then on my right. I looked to my left to see Spilon holding my book and Allissia on my right. I noticed her face was covered in tears that were still flowing from her eyes.

"... And as long as I draw breath I will protect her!" I stood up and fully loosened the hold I had with my right arm. I reached over to Spilon who handed me the already proudly glowing book. Spilon grabbed the snakes right arm so that I could loosen my grip on it. Allissia opened the book for me. The light that the book was emitting could light a football field.

"The third spell!" I saw the fear in the enemy teams eyes.

"Genraiga!" Spilon reached out his right arm without loosening the grip he had on the snake Mamodo. His hand couldn't have been less than an inch away from the snake-like Mamodo. The electric energy began to build in the palm of his hand.

"Forget this!" John said trying to make an escape.

"Fire!" The concentrated energy exploded into a giant cannon. The attack got a direct hit on the Mamodo and sent it flying towards john who didn't get far. The aftermath from the explosion left enormous crater in the center of the courtyard. When the smoke and dust cleared john was unconscious and their spell book was already burning.

"Well... looks like... we did it..."

* * *

I woke up a couple of hours later to the sun beaming on me from the spaces between the curtains. I sat up and noticed Allissia asleep in a chair next to the bed I was laying in. My body felt tense and hard to move. I placed my hand on my side and felt the bandages that were wrapped around me. It didn't look like the hospital. It looked more like a room in the mansion.

"Your finally awake." I looked over at Allissia. She was rubbing her eyes.

"Yea." I said leaning back against the headboard. I looked at Allissia's hands and noticed the the were dirty and holding a small roll of bandages. She must have wrapped me up herself. The room was silent. Neither of us could think of anything to say.

"I wish I knew a proper way to thank you." Allissia said breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh, it's no big deal-"

"Yes it is!" She said cutting me off. She clinched her fist crushing the small roll of bandages. I put my hand on top of hers and held it in mine.

"If it wasn't for you and Spilon I probably wouldn't be here." She tightened her grip on my hand slightly. She stood up still holding my hand and leaned in towards me. I was confused on what she was about to do, that is until I felt two soft lips on my cheek. This lasted for about a minute. After she stopped I could feel the heat from me blushing. It could fry an egg! I looked up at her to see that she was blushing as just as much as I was.

"I uh... We should check on the others." She simply nodded as I got up and got dressed.

She lead us to the room Spilon and Tali were resting in. Spilon was sitting in the center of the room with his legs crossed, shirtless, eyes closed, and wrapped in bandages. Tali was asleep under all the covers on the bed.

"I see you two are alright." Spilon said opening his eyes.

The covers on the bed started moving. Tali must have woken up after hearing us talk. She peaked her head out and I saw her give me the same smile as before. That's when I noticed that Allissia and I were still holding hands.

"I'm sure you finally realized why I keep smiling at you." Tali said.

"Yea. It's because you saw how much I cared about her. Inst it." She nodded, yawned and fell back asleep.

"You gonna be OK, big guy?" I said opening the door.

"I'll be fine. Where are you two going?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nowhere in particular." That being said we exited the room and I closed the door behind us.


	4. Episode 4 Jimmy Riddles (Pt 1)

Episode 4: Jimmy Riddles. (Pt. 1)

Allissia slammed open the two wooden front doors almost cracking the nicely done wood finish. We had been practicing a sort of formation with each others spells for two weeks. We finally get into a fight and I screwed everything up. We still managed to win but Allissia was not happy. Not in the least.

"Look, I said I was sorry." I said closing the door behind us. "How many times do I have to apologize?" I asked shrugging my shoulders. She kept walking down the hall ignoring me. Her dress torn and burnt in many places. Could it be about her dress?

"I'm sorry if your dress was ruined up in the battle." I said hopping that was why she was upset. She finally stooped in front of her room door.

"That's why you think I'm upset? Because of my dress?" She asked unlocking the door.

"Well. Yea." I said following her into the room. It was the same room she treated my wounds from our battle with John. I sat down on the bed and started to pat the spot next to me for her to sit next to me. She sat down and rested her head on my shoulder.

"It's not the dress." She said in a soft voice.

"It's because I keep messing up the formation. Isn't it?" I started to twiddling my thumbs. She placed her soft delicate hand atop mine.

"Lets just say you're not the best a working as a team yet." I looked at the curly brunette, stopped messing with my thumbs, and crossed my arms.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Me and Spilon are a great team."

"That's because yours and Spilon's main tactic is brute force. Your plans have no thought behind them." I jumped up from the bed and tried to make a serious face. Unfortunately I couldn't really stay mad at her.

"How could you say that? Our plans have plenty of thought. Brute force is only a last resort."

"Yeah. First and last." She said under her breath.

"I heard that!" I yelled as I stormed out of the room. I made my way down the hall to the foyer and to the front door. I passed Spilon and Tali who were playing chess and talking among each other. I was so upset that I didn't really notice what they were saying. Slamming open the already cracked door got their attention.

"Trouble in paradise." Tali said moving one of the white pieces.

Allissia walked out after me trying to calm me down. She got to me before I made it all the way out the door.

"You know I didn't mean it like that, Ricky."

"Then what did you mean?" I asked as I turned to face her. Spilon and Tali were watching us. It must have been more interesting than their game.

Spilon and I arrived at my house a while after leaving Allissia's. I unlocked the door with my house key that hung from my backpack. I opened the door to see my mom cleaning. Not a strange sight. She was always cleaning.

"Well hello there, stranger. Haven't soon you in a while." She said in a joking tone.

"Oh come on, I wasn't gone that long. A few days maybe." I said putting my backpack on the hooks next to the doors. I made my to the kitchen and Spilon went down the hall to my room. I opened the fridge. It wasn't a surprise that it was empty. It was a surprise to see a birthday cake. I closely examined it and it had my name on it. I took the cake out of the fridge and closed it behind me.

"You were gone for about two weeks. Didn't even show up for your birthday." I completely forgot. My eighteenth birthday was last week. This whole Mamodo thing has been the only thing I've thought about. She walked in and took the cake and placed it on the counter

"Well I guess you've been gone for a good reason. So, whats her name?" She said giving me s sarcastic smile and poking my cheek. My face turned into a cherry.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." She laughed at how much I was blushing. How mothers knew these things was beyond me.

"Then why do you smell like expensive perfume?"

"Uhh..."

"Is that lipstick on your cheek?

"No! Its... its..." she placed her hand under my chin and lifted my head.

"And there's the matter of this little blemish on your neck." My eyes widened and I ran to the bathroom, knocking multiple things over while I ran. I closely examined my the 'blemish' my mom was talking about in the mirror.

"That's not a blemish that's a... a..." I turned as white as a ghost after figuring out that is wasn't a blemish at all. It was a hickie.

I pushed my door open slowly. Still shocked that Allissia left a hickie on my neck.

~_When did she even do that?!_~

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Spilon said snapping me out of it. I shook my head and covered the spot on my cheek. I moved all the things that were on my bed to the floor and sat down. Spilon was sitting in his usual position. Legs crossed on the floor.

"Hey, Spilon. Our plans consist of more that brute force. Right?" He looked up at me.

"Not really. Brute force has won us our battles. Has it not?" I smiled and rested my head on my pillow.

"Yea. Your right. Silly Allissia." I felt better. Now that I think about it I might have over reacted. That is until Spilon killed the feeling.

"Well if Allissia told you that maybe you should listen."

"Gee thanks." I said throwing the a pillow at him. He swatted it away with a simple motion of his hand.

About an hour passed. I had fallen asleep with the dark blue spell book open over my face. The sound of distant knocking, then the doorbell, then knocking, and then the doorbell again woke me up. I shot up and removed the book from my face.

"MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" I yelled as I stormed down the hall.

"WHAT!" I screamed kicking open the door. I looked around, not seeing anyone I was closing the door but then I noticed something on the welcome matt. I opened the door once more. It was a top hat with a question mark on the top of it. I picked it up and thoroughly examined it.

~_Who leaves a top hat on someone's doorstep._~ I scratched my head for a moment. As I was going back inside something fell from the inside of the hat. Its was a note.

'If your finding this note than you must have answered your door. Very good!'

"What."

'I am the ingenious Jimmy Riddles! And we hear that you and your Mamodo, Spilon, are very strong! So if you accept this challenge meet me at the old school yard.

- The ingenious Jimmy Riddles'

I closed the note and went back inside. Spilon was leaning against the wall that held the hooks where I keep my backpack.

"I take it we've been challenged." He said in his normal brooding voice.

"Yea. He wants us the meet him at this address." I nodded. The the six-foot Mamodo stood up straight and handed me the spell book.

"Lets not waste any time."

"Genrai!" The beam fired towards the boy in the tuxedo and top hat but to no avail. They were faster than I could imagine. "Genrai!" I yelled as Spilon fired another shot. Again they dodged. I hated to admit it but... they might be better than us. Suddenly they stopped a few feet in front of us. From their constant moving I never got a good look at his Mamodo. He was naturally smaller than his human partner. Other than Spilon, all the Mamodo I've seen have been shorter than us. He wore a white button-up shirt and long brown cargo pants. His hair spiked and a deep shade purple. The same color as their spell book. His eyes resembled Spilon's. Only bigger and more... cartoonish. They've only used one spell so far. Rusenga. Giving him razor-sharp metal claws.

"Hey!" Yelled his Mamodo and snapping me out of my thinking. He pointed at us and gave a confidant smile. "There is no way you two will beat the ingenious Jimmy Riddles." He then pointed to himself. "Or me. His partner." The light from their book began to grow brilliantly.

"Very well put, Damio." He said opening his book once again.

"Bring it, tuxedo boy!" I yelled as I opened my spell book.

"Senzaruk!" As a result of jimmy calling out the spell Damio rushed towards us faster than my eyes could follow.

"Quick, Spilon! Gen-" But before I could call out the spell Damio had his hand covering my mouth. Spilon quickly grabbed him and threw him back. Damio landed on his feet and jumped back to his partners side.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yea I'm fi-" Something was happening. I felt my face starting to tense up. Mainly the area around my mouth. I tried to speak but nothing came out. The tense feeling had stopped. I put my fingers to my mouth but I didn't feel the soft texture of my lips. But the indents of two lips on what felt like metal.

"I'm guessing you figured it out!" Jimmy yelled. "The Senzaruk spell causes whatever Damio touches to be encased in metal!" The two of them began to laugh hysterically. I dropped my book in the hopes of trying to pry off the metal. But the more I pulled only worsened the pain. It's as if the metal coating became a part of my skin.

"Ricky!" Spilon called out as he ran to me. "This is not good. You wont be able to cast any spells." I was lucky. The metal casing stopped at my mouth. This isn't good. There had to have been a way to break their spell. I looked over at the two of them. The were celebrating as if they had already won. That's when I noticed that their book was still open and faintly glowing.

"Hmmm..." I tapped Spilon on the shoulder to get his attention and pointed at their book. He looked at them and nodded.

"You want to close their book. Good thinking, Ricky." I nodded picked up our book. Even though useless now it was stupid to drop it in the first place. The six-foot Mamodo positioned himself and then darted straight for Jimmy's book. The two of them hadn't noticed until Spilon was about a foot away from them. The two instantly stopped celebrating and faced Spilon.

"Zerusen!" Damio extended his arms at Spilon. The Mamodo's hands grew into two large metal fists. Before Spilon could evade the two fists launched themselves and connected with incredible speed and power. I ran as fast as I could to try to catch him but his body, being bigger than mine, only caused us both to fall to the ground.

~_This isn't good. I can't do anything with my mouth like this._~

Spilon managed to get to his feet but I could tell that he took a lot of damage. He was holding his chest and breathing heavily. I stood up shortly after and looked at Spilon.

"I'm going... to try again..." Spilon said. He sprinted towards them once again with the same speed, only this time he went for Damio.

"Coming back for more?" The young book owner held his purple spell book out in front of him. Spilon was only a few feet away from Damio when Jimmy read the spell.

"Rusenga!" Spilon came to an abrupt stop and waited for the spells effect. Nothing happened.

~_What?_~ I stood there puzzled wondering why his spell didn't work. Then I noticed that only one of Damio's fists had reappeared.

~_Where was the other one!_~ Spilon took the chance to counter. Instead of going towards like before, he jumped at Jimmy and swatted the book out of his hands. I smiled as the metallic feeling faded from my mouth and reopened my spell book.

"Nice job, Spilon."

-To be continued-

A.N. That took longer than i thought. For the longest I was stumped on how to continue this episode. That's why I made it a two-parter. Episodes five,six, and seven are still in the process of being done. Got three new games for PS3. Gonna be really busy. This story will take longer than i thought. but it will be finished. it'll just take some time. Might do some other pieces while this is in progress.


End file.
